


Dyniowe latte, śmierć i neony

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, New York City
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Halloween i spotkanie Lotora z duchem Matta.





	Dyniowe latte, śmierć i neony

— Witaj, słodki książę. Często tu przychodzisz?

Lotor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok Matta czekającego przy marmurowej tablicy nagrobkowej, na której wygrawerowane było jego imię.

— Częściej niżbym sobie życzył — odpowiedział.

Matt rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się szeroko, i podszedł do Lotora. Stanął tuż przed nim. Wyglądał jak wtedy, gdy dobijał do trzydziestki – długie, gęste włosy związane w niski kucyk, cienka blizna na policzku, flanelowa koszula w pomarańczową kratę. Lotor doskonale go takiego pamiętał, chociaż przez ostatnie lata życia Matt był siwym, przygarbionym siedemdziesięciolatkiem. Śmiał się, że Lotor mógłby sobie znaleźć kogoś młodszego, chociaż ten nie chciał nawet o tym słuchać i za każdym razem śmiertelnie poważnie zaprzeczał.

— To już siódmy rok — zauważył Matt, zadzierając głowę do góry. — Zaczynałem się martwić, że tym razem sobie odpuścisz. Wiesz, namiętny halloweenowy wieczór z wybrankiem serca, ty w seksownym kostiumie Spartanina…

Lotor uniósł brew w połączeniu zwątpienia i zażenowania tą wizją. Matt się uśmiechał, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała niepewność, jakby jednak nie do końca żartował. Lotor znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby nie widzieć, że za wyśmiewaniem własnej śmiertelności kryło się coś więcej.

— Miałbym sobie odpuścić po pięćdziesięciu trzech latach małżeństwa? — Lotor zerknął na srebrną obrączkę na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki. Matt miał taką samą, na lewej dłoni. — Nie wiem, czy Kova doceniłaby strój Spartanina, ale osobiście uważam, że ziemska moda przeżywała jaśniejsze okresy.

Matt parsknął śmiechem. Podszedł do Lotora i objął go. Tak naprawdę nie mogli się dotknąć, duchy przenikały przez żywych, ale Galranin poczuł na piersi i plecach przenikliwe zimno. Musieli się tym zadowolić.

— Tęskniłem, Lottie.

Lotor uniósł rękę nad plecy Matta.

— Ja też.

Ze smutkiem rozejrzał się po cmentarzu. Ludzie, Galranie, Alteanie oraz mieszkańcy pozostałych skonfederowanych z Ziemią planet witali się ze swoimi bliskimi, śmiali się, płakali. Tej jednej nocy w całym wszechświecie zmarli pojawiali się o zmierzchu i zostawali wśród żywych aż do wschodu słońca.

— Chodźmy — powiedział. — Mamy czas do siódmej dwadzieścia sześć.

Dopiero wtedy Matt się odsunął.

— Za mało — orzekł. — Wiesz, jak byłem dzieckiem, chciałem, żeby Halloween było w wakacje, żebym nie musiał iść wtedy do szkoły i żebym mógł świętować przez cały tydzień. Teraz wolałbym, żeby było w grudniu, zamiast Gwiazdki. Widzisz, jak śmierć potrafi zmienić człowiekowi perspektywę?

Lotor zamyślił się.

— Wtedy również byłoby za mało.

* * *

— A co tam u małej Colleen? — zapytał Matt, opierając się o drzwi zatłoczonego wagonu, o które zdecydowanie nie wolno było się opierać.

— Zaczyna doktoryzować się z fizyki kwantowej. Rodzice są bardzo dumni.

Lotor trzymał się metalowej poręczy. Pociąg z dudnieniem przejeżdżał przez kolejne stacje. Za oknami widać było tylko ciemne ściany tuneli.

— Pidge też będzie, gdy tylko jej to przekażę. Czego by nie mówić o jej macierzyństwie, docenianie osiągnięć naukowych pociech wychodziło jej całkiem nieźle. No i moi rodzice pewnie też się ucieszą, że ich jedyna prawnuczka kontynuuje rodzinną tradycję. Wiesz, jaka mama była wzruszona, gdy umarłem i powiedziałem jej, że Alan nazwał po niej córkę? — odpowiedział Matt. — A Allura? I Keith?

— Allura nadal pracuje u ojca. Odwiedza mnie, gdy przyjeżdża na Ziemię. Keith jest pochłonięty pracą w Ostrzu Marmory. Od pogrzebu Shiro widziałem go tylko raz, ale wyraźnie nie był w nastroju do rozmów. 

— Shiro w Zaświatach wcale nie trzyma się lepiej. Ale przynajmniej dzisiaj mogą się spotkać, nie? To ich pierwszy raz.

Lotor pokiwał głową. Było mu żal Keitha. Pierwszy raz był najgorszy. Odzyskał Matta na kilkanaście godzin, a potem znowu go stracił. To było niemal jak drugi pogrzeb.

Kiedyś zapytał Matta, czy nie chciałby spotkać się tego dnia z kimś innym. Ten jednak bez zastanowienia odmówił. Mieli dla siebie tylko tę jedną noc i Matt nie zamierzał dzielić jej z nikim innym.

— A ty? Jak życie, Lottie?

Lotor popatrzył na niego. Nie widzieli się od roku. Chciał mu opowiedzieć o tylu rzeczach, o wyjeździe do Paryża, o konfliktach w firmie, o książkach, które mu się podobały. Kiedyś Matt słuchał tego każdego dnia. Opowiadali sobie o wszystkich bzdurach, które ich zdenerwowały, o znajomych i o planach na najbliższą przyszłość. Teraz mógł mu streścić swój ostatni rok, ale to już nie było to samo. To nie było wracanie wieczorem do mieszkania, rzucanie się na kanapę i narzekanie. To nie było plotkowanie nad filiżanką kawy. To z pewnością nie było leżenie wieczorem w łóżku i słuchanie, jak Matt elaboruje o nowej części ukochanej gry.

Chciał opowiedzieć mu wszystko o zwykłej codzienności, której nigdy więcej nie mógł już z nim dzielić.

Obaj wiedzieli, że to się tak skończy. Galranie i Alteanie starzeli się znacznie wolniej od ludzi i nie było sposobu, żeby to zmienić. Gdyby się dało, Lotor poświęciłby swoją długowieczność, żeby móc zestarzeć się razem z Mattem, a Matt zdecydowałby się na kilkusetletnie życie u boku Lotora. To jednak nie wchodziło w grę. Decyzja o małżeństwie nie była łatwa, ale ostatecznie przeżyli ze sobą wiele szczęśliwych lat. Dla Matta to było niemal całe życie. Dla Lotora zaledwie niewielki jego fragment, po którym czekało go kolejne kilka wieków. Dwa lata po Matcie zmarła jego siostra. Rok temu odszedł Shiro. Lotorowi została Allura, pogrążony w żałobie Keith i siostrzeniec Matta. Lubił Alana, był wykapanym Holtem.

Może kiedyś nadejdzie taki moment, gdy będzie umiał w pełni pogodzić się ze śmiercią Matta i nawet, w dalszej przyszłości, pokochać kogoś innego. Ale na pewno jeszcze nie teraz.

Po chwili namysłu zaczął w skrócie opowiadać, czym zajmował się przez zeszły rok, aż metro zatrzymało się na ich przystanku. Wyszli z klimatyzowanego wagonu na parny peron. Lotor od razu poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić. Przyspieszył kroku, żeby jak najszybciej wyjść na zewnątrz. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ziemianie nie mogli zrobić czegoś z temperaturą w nowojorskim metrze, i cieszył się, że pracuje tak blisko domu, żeby nie musieć każdego dnia korzystać akurat z tego środka komunikacji.

Matt uśmiechnął się.

— Ależ mi tego nie brak — stwierdził.

Lotor tylko nonszalancko poprawił klapy czarnej marynarki założonej na golf w tym samym kolorze.

Pokonali wąskie schody i stanęli na skrzyżowaniu Siódmej Alei z Czterdziestą Drugą Ulicą.

Matt podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po wieżowcach obwieszonych billboardami i rozjarzonymi w ciemności telebimami. Westchnął tęsknie. Dookoła kręciło się pełno ludzi. Samochody i autobusy stały przed pasami, przepuszczając niekończące się korowody pieszych. Wielu przechodniów nosiło halloweenowe kostiumy.

Gdyby to od Lotora zależało, wolałby spędzić ten wieczór w domu, w cichych korytarzach któregoś muzeum albo nawet nad jeziorem w Central Parku, ale tym razem nie chodziło o niego. Matt kochał gwar i jasne światła Times Square. Spędził niezliczone godziny w teatrach krzyżującego się z Siódmą Aleją Broadwayu. To był jego świat i jeśli mógł przybyć do Nowego Jorku na tę jedną noc w roku, to wiadomo, że najbardziej chciał znaleźć się właśnie tutaj. Każde Halloween od siedmiu lat zaczynali w tym miejscu.

Ruszyli spacerem przed siebie. Po tylu latach razem nie musieli dużo mówić. W oczach Matta błyszczał szczery zachwyt, jakby szedł tędy po raz pierwszy. Wykrzykiwał nazwy kolejnych filmów i musicali, których wielkie plakaty wisiały na budynkach. Gdyby mieli więcej czasu, mogliby kupić bilety i obejrzeć to wszystko razem, tak jak kiedyś.

Doszli do neonowych amerykańskich flag na ścianach punktu poboru do armii (za każdym razem, gdy Lotor go mijał, przypominał sobie, że galrański rząd może jednak nie mieć największej we wszechświecie obsesji na punkcie wojny) i zatrzymali się w Starbucksie, żeby kupić dyniowe latte. Matt nie mógł jeść ani pić, ale podczas pierwszej wizyty poprosił o to Lotora, żeby choć częściowo poczuć się jak na zwyczajnej randce. Zawsze wybierał miejsce, do którego szli na kolację, a potem krążyli po sklepach, oglądali kosmetyki i ubrania. Później może przespacerują się na skwer przy bibliotece albo pojadą do domu, żeby Matt mógł przywitać się z Kovą. Starali się, żeby te wieczory były tak normalne, jak to tylko możliwe. Tuż przed świtem wracali na cmentarz. Nie musieli tego robić, ale za pierwszym razem stracili poczucie czasu i Matt po prostu zniknął, gdy szli chodnikiem. Potrzebowali chwili na pożegnanie.

Dotarli do skrzyżowania z Czterdziestą Siódmą Ulicą. Na niebie panowała noc, ale tutaj zawsze było jasno jak w dzień. Od migających świateł kolorowych reklam wręcz bolały oczy.

Wyszczerzony w uśmiechu Matt w podskokach wbiegł na ustawione na środku czerwone schody. Usiadł na ich szczycie. Na stopniach roiło się od turystów z aparatami, ale z tego miejsca najlepiej było widać cały plac.

Lotor dołączył do niego. Upił łyk kawy. Sam nigdy by jej nie wybrał, była dla niego zdecydowanie za słodka i smakowała jak rozpuszczone pierniczki z lukrem, ale Matt za życia ją uwielbiał. Zawsze powtarzał, że gdyby było go stać, to wykupiłby Starbucksa i wtedy sezon na dyniowe latte trwałby cały rok.

— Tak często tu razem chodziliśmy. — Matt przysunął się do niego tak, że Lotor znowu poczuł na sobie chłód. — Pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz poszliśmy do teatru? To miejsce wyglądało wtedy zupełnie inaczej.

— Byłeś głodny i po spektaklu kupiliśmy najpaskudniejszą pizzę, jaką w życiu jadłem — dodał Lotor.

— Nie była taka zła… No, może trochę była, ale pewnie nie gorsza niż to, co serwują teraz w tych budkach na Piątej Alei, gdzie kupujesz pizzę na kawałki — przyznał po namyśle Matt. — Wtedy jeszcze byłem na etapie stresowania się naszymi randkami, więc nie zwracałem na to aż takiej uwagi.

Lotor utkwił wzrok w kubku kawy, na którym baristka napisała jego imię z błędem ortograficznym. W kwestii jedzenia miał znacznie wyższe wymagania od Matta, ale…

— Mnie też wtedy to nie przeszkadzało.

Matt uśmiechnął się. Popatrzył na niego i zbliżył swoją szczupłą bladą dłoń do jego długiej, fioletowej.

— Tęsknię, Lottie. Wiem, że mówię to co roku, ale mogę to mówić tylko tego jednego dnia, więc chcę, żebyś wiedział, że Zaświaty są bez ciebie bardzo nudne — powiedział. — W żadnym wypadku nie chciałbym, żebyś szybciej do mnie dołączył i naprawdę zasługujesz na ułożenie sobie wszystkiego na nowo, ale… Wiesz, o co chodzi. Niby prawie wszyscy moi przyjaciele i rodzina tam są, ale ciągle mi ciebie brakuje.

Lotor spojrzał w jego duże karmelowe oczy. Matt nawet jako duch promieniał i wciąż wydawał się tak niezwykle żywy. To było niesamowite.

— Ja za tobą też tęsknię — odparł szczerze. — Nie ma dnia, żebym o tobie nie myślał. Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że będę na to gotowy, ale minęło siedem lat i nie przypuszczałem, że będzie aż tak trudno.

Zamilkli.

— Ale nie żałujesz? — zagaił Matt. — Gdyby dzisiaj znowu był ten dzień, w którym ci się oświadczyłem, to podjąłbyś tę samą decyzję…?

Lotor bez wahania przytaknął.

— Oczywiście. Nie żałuję ani jednego dnia. Co najwyżej tego, że nie mieliśmy ich więcej. — Zdobył się na smutny uśmiech. — Kochałem cię, Matthew. Nadal cię kocham.

Wiele w sobie tłumił i wolał pokazywać swoją miłość, niż o niej mówić, ale Matt mógł usłyszeć te słowa tylko jeden raz w roku i zasługiwał na to, żeby Lotor mu je powiedział. Może za jego życia nie mówił tego wystarczająco często.

Matt znowu się uśmiechnął.

— Ja ciebie też, wiesz o tym. Szkoda, że nie mogę cię przynajmniej nawiedzać. Widziałbym wszystko. Mógłbym jak dawniej patrzeć, jak śpisz, jak rano prawie nieprzytomny robisz sobie kawę, jak pracujesz. — Przerwał. — Okej, to brzmi trochę niepokojąco, ale może wtedy nie tęskniłbym tak bardzo. To mogłoby być lepsze niż Zaświaty. W pewnym sensie wciąż byłbym przy tobie, a potem razem byśmy nawiedzali Nowy Jork.

— Czyli po prostu patrzyłbyś, jak każdego dnia dbam o to, żeby moja firma nie upadła tak jak kiedyś przedsiębiorstwo mojego ojca — odparł flegmatycznie Lotor i dokończył kawę.

— Dokładnie. Podszeptywałbym ci najlepsze pomysły i zrzucałbym zszywacz na podłogę, żeby cię trochę rozruszać. — Matt wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił wzrok. — To trochę głupie, ale kiedyś serio bałem się, że będę tylko takim krótkim epizodem w twoim długim życiu i że szybko o mnie zapomnisz, więc cieszę się, że o mnie nie zapomniałeś, ale nie chcę też, żebyś wiecznie usychał z tęsknoty za mną. Nie lubię, kiedy jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

Lotor przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Kiedyś rzeczywiście przyszło mu na myśl, że może lepiej by mu zrobiło, gdyby odpuścił, spróbował zapomnieć i przestał co roku w Halloween rozdrapywać żałobę. Raz nawet postanowił nie przyjść, ale sama myśl, że Matt może samotnie czekać na niego na cmentarzu, sprawiła, że tuż przed zmrokiem wyszedł z domu i pojechał na spotkanie, chociaż to bolało, za bardzo, nadal za bardzo. Nie umiał zrezygnować z Matta.

— Nie wiem, czy potrafię inaczej — mruknął tylko.

Przez moment siedzieli w milczeniu, patrząc na migające światła Times Square. Na schodach wokół nich turyści robili sobie zdjęcia.

W końcu Matt wstał. Wsadził dłonie do kieszeni spodni.

— Chodź. Zobaczymy, czy ta nasza pizzeria nadal tam stoi — rzucił pogodnie i zaczął schodzić po schodach. — Jeśli tak, to będziesz musiał zrobić test i powiedzieć mi, czy się poprawili.

Lotor dźwignął się na nogi i podążył za nim.

— Boję się, że mogę nie przeżyć ponownej degustacji — oznajmił, dotrzymując Mattowi kroku. — Jeżeli jednak planujesz przyspieszyć moją wizytę w Zaświatach, po prostu powiedz.

Matt parsknął śmiechem.

— Obiecuję, że nikomu nie zdradzę, że zabiła cię pizza na Siódmej Alei. Razem wymyślimy coś bardziej mrocznego, mamy na to całą noc.

Lotor tylko pokręcił głową i razem weszli w tłum przechodzący przez pasy.

Ten wieczór i każdy następny to wciąż będzie za mało, ale w tym świecie nigdy już nie mieli dostać więcej.


End file.
